Hold On
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: Tooth finds Jack in Burgress but also finds something unexpected about the teen. *Self harm/ possible trigger warnings* ToothxJack later bad summary but hopefully story is better
1. Finding out

Tooth fluttered over the town of Burgress searching for Jack Frost, their newest guardian. The winter sprite had been acting strange since they defeated Pitch Black. All the Guardians had noticed last month when Jack left their meeting without saying a word. North was busy making toys, Sandy had to make dreams and although Bunny and Jack made progress in their relationship it still wasn't perfect so that left Tooth to find him.

Burgress had a thin layer of frost on the windows even though the sun was shinning, from Jack probably. _This town never gets a break! Even in July. _ Tooth thought smiling and shaking her head giggling.

"Sophie, bring Abby over here!"

The humming-bird hybrid flew to the voice of Jamie, Jack's first believer.

_Surely he will be here. _

She hovered in front of the house where Jamie and Sophie were standing with Abby, their grey hound dog. "Hi Jamie!" Tooth exclaimed happily, flying over to the boy and his little sister.

"Easter Bunny?" Sophie asked hopefully, running up to Tooth. The little girl had taken a shinning to the Pooka, wanting to help paint the eggs all the time.

Toothina looked at her and let a grin fill her face. "He will come see you soon, little one." _I have to remember to tell Bunny to visit her again when I get back, he shouldn't be too busy._

"Oh hey tooth!" Jamie smiled at her, "Look! My new tooth came in!" the colorful fairy inspected the new tooth thoroughly, "Its wonderful Jamie! And no cavities, keep up the good work."

_They both have always had beautiful teeth. Always flossing!_

Tooth looked around sharply, remembering her mission, "Hey, have you seen Jack?"

"No. Not for a few weeks, why?" His face turned concerned for the child.

"Just wanted to check up on him is all." She said quickly," See you again soon!"

The fairy waved and fluttered off to the lake. Her fairies were left at Tooth Palace with Baby Tooth in charge and Bunnymund supervising, not like he knew what to do, but she didn't believe this was a good time for them.

_I wonder how they are._ She would have turned around at that moment to check on her fairies if she hadn't heard it.

A soft sobbing.

Her feathers shimmered as Tooth followed the noise, it lead her to a cave hidden by thick trees and brambles. Her hand moved up slowly the leaves and pushed them aside. The cave was about fifteen feet tall, twenty five feet wide and probably forty feet deep. Light shined down from small inlets in the ceiling. A small stream went through the entrance of the cave and flowed to the back, creating a small pool of water. Walls of the cave were decorated with interact frost designs that never disappeared.

_Bunny would love to see these._

Her eyes rested on a blue shape at the foot of the wall. They widened as the scene unfolded.

Jack sat against the wall about thirty feet away, facing away from Tooth kneeling against the wall. His familiar blue hood was on his head and both his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

Toothina raised a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping as she looked at his arm, tears started to fill her eyes. It was coved in blood, both of them were. With every stroke more crimson blood appeared on his pale flesh.

She hovered a few feet in closer to Jack and a tear fell as she heard Jack's voice whispering as he was sobbing.

"Worthless, unwanted! The guardians don't need you. No one even paid you any attention before! They didn't like you. They wouldn't notice if you died, they were forced into contact with you! Children have always had fun, even before you came," he whispered to himself as the teen slumped against the wall, letting the tears keep flowing the blood coming. The silver blade was cast between two rocks that Tooth took note of.

Tooth finally fluttered in and knelt down beside him, "Jack, you're not worthless."

Jack jumped at the sound of her voice, probably to occupied to hear her earlier. He stood up quickly into a defense position with his sleeves falling back around his forearm, the light blue sweat shirt started to turn a dark purple as the blood was soaked up drop by drop.

_He would need a new one._ She thought to herself.

His piercing blue eyes softened once he looked at her violet caring eyes. Her heart only longed to help him.

"Yes I am!" His eyes turned dark as he took a step forward, "None of you paid me any attention before Manny wanted to make me a guardian!"

"But in that time we've grown to know and love you!" Toothina fluttered up to his height as her voice grew louder.

"No, no, no! All lies!" The teen's hands curled to fists as he defied her. "During meetings North and bunny just argue about which holiday is more important, you are ordering around your fairies around and Sandy just dozes off!" The soft breeze that had occupied the cave before grew to a strong gust of wind while Jack's anger grew.

Frost also curled on the rocks as the frost spirit's emotions flared. "I'm just unwanted in this world." He was all out of tears to cry. "You all have been together for hundreds of years, I could never compare." The wind softened and swirled, as if to hold around and comfort the teen.

Tooth's heart went out to him. It was true, she had neglected him._ Not anymore! _

She had to admit she had taken a shinning to the boy, more than a friend type of shinning too. She should have showed it more instead of hiding in her work. No one deserved to feel like that, everyone needed a reason to live. She would be that reason.

The fairy flew up to him, turned him around, grabbed the boy's shoulders and embraced the cold sprit in a tight hug.

"You'll always be wanted to me."

* * *

**So like, dislike, what? I need to know! I want to make this a longer story about Jack's recovery and their relationship. R&R or just review, pleasseee need hints on better writing. No flames please this is my first ROTG ff!**


	2. Please stay strong

Tooth flew over the well-known town of Burgress, the sun was just setting, children were going inside for dinner and Tooth had also convinced Bunny take over again so she could see Jack again and not worry about them, a lot.

_**Flashback**_

_The six foot Pooka emerged from the hole in the ground. "What is it Tooth? I was just here yesterday." Tooth gave a nervous smile ,"That's why I wanted you here again, to watch the fairies." _

"_I thought that was your job, mate." Bunny smirked as he looked around at the fairies buzzing in and out of the palace depositing teeth into the many memory containers._

"_Yes, but something came up that I need to check up on." Tooth said trying not to give to much away. "What came up?" Bunny questioned with his green eyes laced with curiosity but his mouth tugged into a smirk._

_Quietly Tooth murmured," Something came up with Jack when I checked up with him yesterday." The multi-colored hummingbird rubbed the back of her neck nervously._

_Bunnymund's face was now laced with concern, he had grown attached to the teen and had come to think of him as a younger brother, "What happened?" It had felt like more of a demand then a question._

"_He's fine!" Tooth assured the bunny, "He just wanted to know who I was before I was a guardian." She watched as Bunny contemplated her fake story. "So will you watch over everything? I shouldn't be too long."_

_The Pooka sighed, "Fine, just tell the bloody show pony I said hi."_

"_Done!" The fairy squealed in delight as she raced off to find her gift, then the winter spirit._

**_End flashback_**

"Jack?" Toothina yelled into the cave as she grinned. A new blue hoodie was hidden behind her back, a gift for the winter spirit.

The fairy queen fluttered into the cave and saw Jack. He was sitting cross-legged next to the river holding a rock about the size of his fist and creating amazing frost designs on it. His staff was propped against the wall a few feet away. Her heart skipped a beat as his blue eyes met her violet ones.

_No, no! Stop, this is not a good time! _Her mind yelled as she scolded herself.

Jack got up placing the rock on the ground and took a few steps to greet the fairy.

"Look what I got!" Tooth exclaimed as the hoodie was brought in front of her," I tried to get the right shade of blue but none had the white designs on it and I didn't know what size you were so I.."

"Tooth, Tooth!" Jack smiled as his hands came up, one placed in the hoodie, the other to the fairy's mouth to have her quiet, "It's perfect Tooth."

Toothina grinned sheepishly as the hoodie was handed to Jack.

"Turn please." The spirit said with a sigh. Tooth jumped, not recognizing that she was staring.

"Sorry!" She spun around and waited.

Meanwhile Jack shed his old hoodie and as he did the frost designs faded. A white tank top was under the hoodie, as Jack moved he looked down at his torso and arms. He never had a mirror or took off his hood so this was the first time he saw them all together.

The scars.

His left and right arms were covered in discolored scares, the new ones from two days ago on his forearms were still red and healing. Dark thoughts continued to consume his mind as he looked at his body but Jack just sighed and put the shiny blue hoodie on.

"Done." Tooth turned to gasp and flew over to him.

"It fits perfectly!" Excitement filled her as Jack showed his appreciation.

Jack's smile grew as he looked down at his shoulder. "Tooth look." The fairy flew over to his shoulder. Frost was growing on his shoulders and wrists.

"It's beautiful." It truly was an amazing sight to see the frost grew as if it were veins pulsing though the shirt by its self until it was done.

Tooth saw a light outside, "Look Jack!" She took his hand and brought the spirit outside.

Jack's eyes widened at the beautiful seanary. The sun was setting and the sky faded from pink, to purple, to a black night dotted with stars. The bright moon was shining above them, as if Manny was saying hello to them.

"Tooth, look over there." Jack pointed to the forest surrounding the cave to get her attention off the sky.

Hundreds of fireflies, green and yellow, lit up the forest. It looked like something out of a painting. "Its gorgeous." Tooth said as she hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireflies, hoping this moment could last forever.

A few minutes later she heard a Jack mutter, "All beautiful things must come to an end." She looked up at Jack in surprise as he only stared at the ground, his face long and eyes filled with sorrow.

"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise." True it was a movie quote but she believed it was true. She was always one to look on the bright side and always thought there was always a ray of happiness in the darkest time.

The winter spirit summoned his staff and turned back to Tooth. His eyes met hers as he held the staff in this hand and pointed it at her. jack spoke the truth he believed and asked a question that made Toothina think. "How can there be light if no one notices the bulb is dead?"

"Someone always sees." Toothina pleaded to him. Someone always has to find it.

"Some times they see too late." The wind picked Jack up as he silently summoned it.

"Look between the lines, although you might not like what you see. It's the truth." Was all the fairy heard while Jack flew out of the forest, not to be disturbed.

_Stay strong Jack. For me?_

* * *

**Yay another chapter! I tried to have fluffiness but to also had meaningful convos between the two. I support Jackrabbit (OTP) so much so this is hard! I do have a jackrabbit version but I thought this fit better so R&R!**


	3. Why me? (Part 1)

Jack landed on a beach in Europe. Deserted because of the carnival going on. Bright lights and laughing filled Jack's senses. _Everyone's happy but me, they all have a purpose to exist. No one knows about me. _

He grabbed and yanked at his hair in frustration. _All I want to do is give them what they want, what's stopping me? _The spirit questioned himself.

Jack started running along the beach, to move, to feel the wind, to push himself to the limits, to get away. He ended up under a bridge with a small creek running through.

The sprite grazed his staff on the water, freezing it as he did. Something stopped the teen before he got to the lights at the end, a bottle, a _broken glass bottle._

Jack knelt down as he dropped the staff, his mind raced as he could hear every thought he had whisper at him before he gave in.

"Ohhh Jaaaccckkkkk." Tooth said in a song-singy way as she entered the cave with a smile. She had left to check with Baby Tooth and after she made sure everything was running smoothly she returned, hoping Jack returned, he didn't.

"Where is he?" She feared for him, she truly did.

The wind started to tug on her feathers as she hovered in place. _Just a breeze_ she thought to herself before it started to pick up.

The way Jack talked about the wind she had to began to think of it as a person, this confirmed her thoughts. She let herself go with the flow, literally, as the wind pulled her east.

She watched the ocean waves below her until she was placed on a long beach in Europe. "How does this help me?" The fairy looked down after uttering her words. There were footprints tracing the length of the beach, plus a line from where Jack's trusty staff occasionally trailed on the ground.

Toothina took off flying across the beach, watching and listening for the winter spirit. She took no notice of the on going carnival, all her energy was focused on finding him.

She heard a slight noise in a long tunnel which made her stop abruptly. _They don't want you. _Toothina went into the tunnel, "JACK" she screamed, she had to find him.

"Get away from me!" Was all she heard and with that she found the boy. He was kneeling next to a small creek and had a piece of broken glass in his hand, the hoodie was discarded to the edge of the tunnel, a white tank top with it. Jack was shirtless, and bloody.

"Jack… why?" Was all the muttered as the fluttered a little closer to him so she was about two feet away.

Jack stood up still facing the creek, glass in his hand and blood welling from his arms and stomach. "Why? Why! Oh what a wonderful question." He turned to Tooth with his face mixed with rage and happiness to watch the blood finally drip from his arm into the water.

"I was left alone for 300 years Tooth! Unwanted by the world, left to wander the world by myself without any contact!" He took a step toward her.

"Bunny still hates be for the blizzard of '68 and all I wanted to do was talk to him then!" His voice rose to a shout," North is Christmas, snowing Christmas' are what kids always want to see when they wake up but did he say hello to me even once? No! Sandy, every night his dream sand would always come to deliver the dreams, but did he wave? Not a chance. Even when he just watched the children sleep and was a little ahead of schedule I never got a greeting."

Tooth blinked away a tear of confusion, "Jack… I never knew…" Her voiced cracked in sorrow.

"No! How would you know?" He gestured with his hands as the fairy was questioned, "You were over joyed to see me and my teeth come to the meeting but did you ever visit before? Guess what! No!" He gave a small laugh as his voice went back to a laugh, "You don't cared, you just don't want to be responsible for my death."

Tooth looked at the shirtless Jack, he was skinny but had wide shoulders and small, but noticeable, biceps. But that's not what caught her attention (Well maybe little) it was his stomach. Red and pink discolorations covered the skin, along with a series of ones from the glass bottle. Tooth looked at his arms too, his forearms were still healing but she could see one cut on his left arm that was bleeding and now running up the length of his fore arm.

On the other arm was the same, discolored scars striped him but there was something different, instead of a log one going up his arm, there was a word.

There dripping in blood was the word: Worthless.

"Jack please just put down the bottle." The fairy pleaded to him, tears finally falling down her cheek.

"Why should I?" He shouted at her. The wind picked and the temperature dropped as Jack's feelings grew stronger.

"Jack please! Someday you're going to look back on this day and be happy you're alive!" Tooth was basically saying anything she could to stop him.

"What if there is nothing else! What if nothing changes and you all still hate me!" The teen yelled at her as he pressed the glass to his neck.

"Who would care if I died here and now?!" Jack's eyes were filled with rage at the world and deep sadness. He pressed harder with the glass and blood began to well on the edge. Staring at her with intense eyes, he dared Tooth to answer.

_Oh Man in Moon, why did it have to come to this. _She chocked back a sob as she yelled, "I would care Jack!" The boy opened his mouth to respond but Toothina stopped him.

"I love you, Jack!" She yelled at him in a fit of rage/ surprise in herself. She needed him to know. Tooth closed her eyes and wait for him to say she was lying but the only thing she heard was the wind die down and glass shatter on the rock.

* * *

**Cliffy! How will Jack react? Find out in part 2! The more you review the more I write! Gah, this is hard going against my OTP. Do any of you guys have a Tumblr? I do! My url is foreverbunnymundbeleiver. **


	4. Why me? (Part 2)

Tooth opened her eyes to see that Jack dropped the glass, and was basically passed out on the ground. _What? He was just fine! _Then she saw as the blood continued to make a puddle next to him. The fairy queen grabbed the discarded hoodie and shirt before picking up Jack bridal style.

She sent a silent plea to Manny,_ please let him be alright. And just let him know I care. _She flew out of the cave and looked up at the sky, clouds covered the dimly lit moon as if he was distracted and concerned, _you and me both._

Drops of the crimson blood continued to fall into the Atlantic ocean as Toothina flew at top speed back to Burgress, it would be easier to take care of him in the cave.

Dawn was just breaking on the shore Tooth was flying from as she burst into the cave, panting from exhaustion. Never had she flown that far, that fast, carrying a teen made it no easier but now was no time for her to rest. She set him down on a flat patch of grass about five feet into the cave and put the hoodie under his head for a pillow.

_Stop the bleeding_, was all her mind could think as she raced against time. The boy's skin was turning even whiter as the blood left him. The fairy quickly covered his stomach with the tank top to stop those wounds but she needed more.

* * *

"I don't know where the bloody fairy is!" Bunny exclaimed at North and Sandy as little fairies raced around them. "Or Jack!"

North sighed, "When did you last talk to her?" They hadn't seen either one for days and now, they were worried.

"Two days ago, she said something came up with Jack but not to be worried and that he just wanted to know how we became guardians." The pooka ran a hand over his ears as his fear for them increased.

Sandy tapped North's leg and made a picture over his head of Jack's lake. "A yes Sandy! They must be there." North gave a nervous smile, _please let them be there._

"I hate to say this, Bunny, but your tunnels would be fastest now." The large Russian Sighed as he spoke the truth, his seilgh was up in Santoff Clauston, where as Bunny's tunnels could be called on anywhere.

Bunny grinned, "Glad you finally came to your senses, mate." He tapped his right foot on the ground three times before they were dropped down a large tunnel and in no time the three guardians had landed on the edge of Jack's lake.

Well, Bunny hopped out of the tunnel safely, the others fell onto the soft ground by the lake.

A question mark formed a top Sandy's head as him and North recovered. "I don't know, mate." The pooka said just as a muttering arose.

"Find wraps. Need anything. Manny help me."

"Tooth?" North questioned to the feminine voice.

Tooth jumped out from the tree she was flying by, startled to hear North. "North! What are you three doing here?" She asked with a nervous smile, why did they need to come. _They can't find out! Although, Bunny is good with healing…_

Images flashed about Sandy's head as he explained everything. The others just stared with a blank expression plastered on their face. North was first to snap out of the trace.

"What Sandy means to say is that we haven't seen you and Jack for a while so we came to see if everything was alright." The Russian explained.

"Oi, why you carrying a box o' band aids?" Bunny questioned, gesturing to her arms.

Argument raged in Tooth's mind. _Make up a lie or tell them. Save Jack's privacy or maybe save Jack's life. _"There's something you need to see." She turned and fluttered back into the opening she had jumped from. The others followed with Bunny in the lead.

Inside lay a pale, unmoving Jack Frost. He was laying in a small patch of soft grass with a white, well now more red, tank top on his stomach and his arms were just stopping bleeding. A thin slice of blood on his neck was still trickling, which is what worried the fairy.

She rushed to him side and knelt down before basically exploding the box and franticly putting them on his arms. The pooka hopped over with his green eyes filled with sadness for the boy, soon joined by North and Sandy.

Bunny put his hand over Tooth's arms gently, having her stop. The pooka sat on his hunches to the side of Jack. Tooth knew the rabbit would help but she was still scared. The fairy rose up and buried her shoulder into North's, who held the crying humming bird hybrid softly and started comforting her.

Bunny started removing the band aids one by one, letting the wounds free. At last he removed the stained shirt to look at the damage. His piercing green eyes closed tightly after he looked at the damage. Rage, grief and slight hope were in his mind as he tried to remember back to when he lived in the village of Pookas as a child. _What spell did the elders use?!_

Golden dream sand flowed in Jack as Sandy conjured it. The boy might as well sleep peacefully.

Sandy stopped as he looked over at Bunny. The pooka had a hold of Jack's arm gently and was not whispering quietly.

"_Wolf and horse, old signs of might._

_Lend you strength to him this night._

_The pain and grief so easily given,_

_Must be retired so he may live,_

_To know and feel what they have done_

_And change their ways, this no harm to none._

_Send back the pain, teach them this night,_

_And help them to do what they know is right."_

As he uttered the ancient words Bunny could feel him magic slipping into Jack.

"Tooth, look." North uttered to the crying fairy. She looked over at Bunny and Jack, as she did green swirls like Sandy's dream sand left Bunny and went over the winter spirit's wounds. As it did the wounds started to heal, the blood stopped and it only left red marks on his pale skin.

All Guardians smiled now at the Pooka's amazing magic. Even Bunny had opened his eyes, although weak he managed to smile and let a tear fall down his fur.

Tooth flew out of North's grasp and knelt beside Bunny, "Thank you." She whispered quietly. Bunny nodded and curled up near Jack on the grass, "Tell me when he starts to wake up, I'm not leaving." He said with a smirk at the fairy. Bunny wanted to make sure he healed properly and well, he cared for the teen.

Tooth nodded at Bunny before going to the wall and laying with her back to it before closing her violet eyes.

Sandy held a thumbs up before making sure the boy had sweet dreams and quietly left the cave to carry on his duties.

North slid down the close wall next to Tooth and shut his eyes before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Jack will wake up next chapter I swear! Oh I love you all! Even if you hate me now **** Thank you people who might now be following me on tumblr! Remember, the more you review, the sooner the chapter comes! **


	5. Painting Eggs

"Tooth, Bunny. Wake up." North said softly just as Jack started moving. Three have been sleeping for hours now. The sun was just up and light was seeping into the cave.

Tooth sturred next to North, she turned over onto her back and looked up at him, "What?" She mumbled sleepily, her violet eyes blinking open.

"The boy is waking." North said quietly, Jack was just waking up and Bunny only pressed his ears closer to his skull for a moment before continuing to purr in his sleep. He was curled into a ball with his head resting on his arms, the side of his face pressed against Jack's upper arm.

The fairy yawned and fluttered over to the two before kneeling down opposite of Bunny. North got up and sat down beside her, waiting for Jack to wake up. Tooth reached a hand over and nudged Bunny. The pooka lifted his head and looked over at everyone. He stayed in his sleeping position but was watching Jack intently with his ears alert.

Jack moaned and open his eyes slightly, he looked at the three guardians before propping himself up on his elbows. "So Tooth told you guys?" He said with a nervous smirk before looking down at his wounds, or _scars?_

"We figured it out when Tooth led us here." North explained. Jack looked at Tooth accusingly.

She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry Jack! But without Bunny you would be dead by now!" She pleaded. Jack looked over at Bunny who was still laying be the spirit's side.

"I still need to give you some herbs, magic can't fix everything." He said with a smirk as he rose up on to his haunches, "Feel well enough to travel?" Jack glanced at Tooth and North who nodded at him.

Jack sat up with a smile, "I guess I could take a trip." He stood up, a little unsteady but was soon helped by Tooth. He grabbed his hoodie and flipped his staff into his hands using his feet, leaving the tank top behind. Bunny stood and tapped his foot three times on the grass before jumping into the hole. Jack waved at the other before jumping, leaving in the place of the hole a blue tulip.

"Think it will work?" Tooth said to North worryingly.

North only shrugged, "As long as Jack doesn't call Bunny a kangaroo it should be fine." He said with a chuckle.

**(In the warren) **

Bunny and Jack landed near a cherry tree. "Stay here while I pick the herbs." Bunny said him sharply as the spirit looked around. The pooka sighed before bounding off on all fours to a patch of herbs growing from the ground.

"Yeah right." Jack said before walking around to the sparkling river. Colors of blues, pinks and faint tints of green swirled in the water.

Jack's eyes widened in wonder, "Wow." He looked across the river to see eggs, thousands of them. With a jump, and help from the wind of course, he landed on one of the large rocks surrounding the eggs. The rocks created a barrier around the white eggs.

_Hold on, just white eggs?_ Jack thought to himself. The teen looked around the rest of the warren to see decorative eggs walking around in little groups freely.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Bunny said as he walked over with herbs in hand. Bunny hopped up onto a rock next to Jack's. The googies ran up to their master and started jumping in joy.

A chuckle rose from the winter spirit, "They really like you." He jumped down into the pit of them to examine the blank eggs.

Bunny slid down carefully not to step on any of them. "They recognize my voice, they know only I paint them."

Jack picked up one of the eggs had started walking on his staff that was laid on the ground, "Why do you discriminate them?" He asked with curiosity.

Bunny's ear perked up at him from where he was sitting on his haunches patting the eggs one at a time, "What do ya mean mate?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well the painted ones can go where ever they want and these ones are cooped up all the time."

The pooka hopped over to where Jack was sitting, "Well mate, when the bank eggs are in here I don't have to worry about them falling into the river or getting smudges on them. They're like a canvas, it's better to paint on a blank one than a smudged one."

"Makes sense, but why are there so many that are unpainted." Jack kept the blank egg occupied by having it walk on his hands.

"It takes a long time for me to paint all of them." Jack nodded at Bunny before handing him the egg Jack had frosted over unintentionally.

"Sorry." The teen waited for the pooka's anger.

"Jack…" Bunny kept examining the egg that had just gotten over the cold. "It's beautiful, and the frost isn't coming off!" he said with green eyes filled with wonder. "You need to come more often." Bunny jumped up and placed the egg outside the large pit where the googie scurried off to join the other colored ones.

Jack smirked at him, "I'd love to kangaroo."

Bunny's ears went against his head, as he rose up on his hind feet, "What did ya call me, mate?"

The teen look up, slight fear pulsing through him before he saw Bunny smirk. The pooka lunged at the teen quickly. Jack flew up using the icy breeze, "You need to be faster than that!" He yelled at Bunny as he flew away.

The pooka ran across the ground on all fours as he tried to lunge at the teen. The icy cold breeze was chilling his limbs so closely behind Jack. An idea struck Bunny as he veered into one of the tunnels. He crept along silently, waiting in the tunnels for the teen.

"Oh Kangaroooo!" Jack called as if in a game of hide-and-seek. He perched atop his staff looking for the pooka.

"AHHHH!" Jack let out a yell of terror as the staff flew out from under him. He fell to the ground on his back harshly.

Bunny only smiled at him before hopping beside the spirit, "It looks like I win mate."

"Guess you do." Jack chuckled. A wintery breeze blew through before snow starts to flurry down. Bunny smiled at the snow.

Jack stood up and got his staff in the snow, "Looks like someone does like winter." He grinned at the pooka.

"Oh hop off it mate." Bunny threw a handful of snow at him before hopping back over to the white egg pen.

Jack watched the eggs huddle together in the cold before tenderly poking it with their tiny feet. "Eat these." Bunny gave herbs to the teen before hopping down and moved the eggs into little 'apartments' under the rocks.

"Thanks Bunny. I owe you one" Jack said as he ate the herbs. _They taste like cherry and vanilla. _He thought quickly.

The pooka looked up and smiled at Jack. "No problem, Frostbite"

By now the warren was getting dark and both boys let out a yawn. "Come on." Bunny started hopping to one of the tunnels and out of curiosity Jack followed, his eyes drooping from the herbs.

They ended up in a large underground room. A large globe of belief in the center, egg golems with happy faces on guarded it. Tiny colored eggs walked around the globe conversing with each other. More tunnels branched out from the large room.

Bunny started walking down one of them until they reached five oak doors, each with a guardian's name on them. The pooka turned to Jack, "They're made so if another guardian wants to stay over and help they can. Sorry yours isn't done yet, mate."

He pointed to the unmarked room and opened it. The room was only a little smaller than the cave. It had a bed, blue and silver comforters and silver snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a light pastel blue and ceiling white. The entire warren's floor was grass and dirt and that didn't change in any of the tunnels.

"Night ya gumby." Bunny patted Jack on the back before hopping off into his own room and closing the doors behind him.

Jack flopped into bed and smiled at the snowflakes. That night he went to sleep perfectly content and happy, for the first time in a while too.

* * *

**Longest one yet! Thank you everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL. I started reading comments and I was tearing up! ToothxJack should be back soon, one more fun little chapter without her :) mwahaha R&R! Edit:can anyone help me write north's accent? I am not good at accents  
**


	6. Making toys

"Glad you came to visit mate. Come back soon." Bunny said his good bye to the spirit before hopping back in his tunnel. Jack had spent the night in the warren and helped the pooka decorate eggs before they went to Santoff Clauston.

North wanted to spend time with the boy and couldn't wait. Jack stood in front of the fire place accompanied by little elves licking cookies, waiting for North to arrive from his workroom.

A voice boomed from down the hall, "Jack better be getting some of those cookies! And there better be some for me." A slight chuckle could be heard from North.

The teen looked down at the elves surrounding his feet, they held up the licked cookies with small bites taken out of them. "I'm fine guys." He tapped one with his staff as he spoke. The elf, _Dingle?_, froze and started making angry noises at him. The teen kicked him closer to the fire place to thaw him.

"A Jack!" The large Russian walked into the room and gave Jack a killing, literally, pat on the back and looked over at the plate of cookies before giving a sigh, "I shouldn't have expect the cookies to live, eh?" He smiled and looked over at the boy, ""How are ve today?" he questioned.

Jack gave a smile, "Great North! Bunny let me help him with the eggs!"

North let out a grin, "That's great Jack! But that won't be as fun as designing toys, will it?" Jack let out a laugh.

_Another competition between the two_, Jack thought to himself, "Of course not!" He walked into the globe room and looked up and the floating toys.

His eyes filled with wonder, "This place always amazes me."

"That was the point Jack. Now lets get to the toy making." The guardian walked to his personal workroom as jack followed behind him, not really looking where he was going.

"Uf!" He bumped into one of the yetties as he veered off course of the workroom. "Oh sorry Phil!" He smiled and waved at the yeti who in return glared at Jack, he still didn't forgive the teen for trying to break into the workshop. The boy only dismissed his glare and followed North into the room filled with tools and ice sculptures.

It was filled with ice trains, boats and cars. Little tracks for each, North sat in his stool to admire his work. "Any suggestions Jack?"

Jack looked at his ice toys before starting to frost an image on the wall, "What about a submarine that can fly?" He created a submarine with a periscope that had wings on it.

"Brilliant Jack!" North started to carve the image from a block of ice and once he was done the teen tapped it with his staff, making the edges more define. With both their magic combined the hybrid toy began to float into the air before flying around the room. Jack's face filled with wonder as the thing he created became something so many children would one day love.

The winter spirit caught a glimpse of a yeti walking by outside the great oak door, "North, mind if I go look around?"

"What?" North looked up from his train track while thinking over what he said, "Oh yes of course! Go have fun."

Jack nodded before closing the door behind him and looking up once again at the glowing globe lights. That was what he looked up to, it was his dream to be known throughout the world. Jamie was helped with his friends, they were telling everyone what happened, they also put pictures of him only to know who else could see him. So far a few people in Russia and Norway had responded saying they could see him and when Jack went to visit them it was a couple five year old boys but they did see him and that was enough for Jack.

The teen looked around, stopping his train of thought. He saw the elves playing with light on the floor and Jack knelt down to see them. They smiled at him before lighting up one of their own _(Dingle?)_ like a Christmas tree. The teen smiled, picked up a plastic star and put it on Dingle's head. He laughed at the Christmas tree elf.

He looked at the toys the yetis were making; they were stacked by the dozen on tables surrounding the globe of belief.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Jack jumped at North's voice before looking back at the globe with toys around it.

"How long have you been a guardian North? Who were you before?" He had always wondered what happened to the others, he wanted to know if they were important people or just regular commoners like him.

"I have been a guardian since the dark ages, so about 600years." The Russian smiled as he remembered to when he was a human, "I was a carver and during the middle of winter when everyone was cold and hungry I would go to the children in the village to bring them each a gift. If the child was rude to their parents or disrespectful, they would get dirt rapped up. They're faces were priceless!" He gave out a laugh as he thought back.

His smile faded along with the joy in his eyes, "When Kozmotis Pitchiner was brainwashed into being Pitch, the Dark Ages began. Everyone lived in fear, which was when Manny called on Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and I to help the children. I remember I was walking to give presents, the moon was full, I looked up and the moon began to glow. I was lifted closer to him and he told me that it was time to share my gift with the others. That was when I because Santa Clause."

Jack looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean, 'when Kozmotis Pitchiner was brainwashed into being Pitch."

North grinned, "That's right you've never heard the story." North started walking over to the fireplace and sat in a large chair, Jack sat on a couch and propped his staff up on the armrest.

"Well Kozmotis was a hero during the golden age, he captured the fearlings and stood vigil guarding them for years. The warrior listened to the fearlings' whispers for years, the only think keeping him sane was his daughter, Mother nature. One day the nightmares mimicked her voice and had Pitch so frantic that he let the fearlings go to get his daughter. He was the possessed by nightmares and turning into the Nightmare king. His mind and heart had been so twisted with thoughts of vengeance; he sought to destroy the Golden Age by turning all good dreams into nightmares. Later he was defeated by Manny and disappeared for years until we fought him with you."

North sat back in his chair after explaining the long story. Jack only stared in disbelief. _That's what he meant. He did have a family and was abandon by them. He was loved before. But no one helped him.  
_

* * *

**I would like to do a huge rant on this but it wouldn't be relevant, but it will be on tumblr! (foreverbunnymundbeliever). This chapter sucks. I had no idea how to start it or how to end it and its been so long! Please don't unfollow! I love you all and I feel so bad about this but the next chapter will come really soon I swear!**


	7. Spreading dreams

Jack. Couldn't. Sleep.

He was laying there on North's large couch in front of the low burning fireplace. Jack glances at the digital clock on the table next to the armrest:_ 12 am_.

He let out a groan of annoyance and wiped his eyes. The boy had been trying to get to sleep for hours but wasn't tired. He sat up and looked out the large windows. It was cloudy so it was only black out with invisible stars. Glowing, golden dream sand started snaking its way to North's room and Jack opened the window to see Sandy on his dream cloud. Jack grabbed his staff before jumping out the window and was carried by the wind to the cloud.

"Hey Sandy!" The golden spirit smiled and waved as the teen grew closer.

Jack stood next to Sandy on the gold cloud, "Mind if I tag along? Can't sleep." Sandy just grinned and gave him a thumbs up before collecting his dream sand and going downward into the earth. The winter spirit gave sandy a puzzled glance before he made a picture of a rabbit over his head. 'Even pookas need sweet dreams.'

They made it down into the warren, Jack sat with his legs dangling off the edge while they made their way into Bunny's room. The pooka was laying in the middle of some over grown grass in a blue and green room. Golden sand made its way to Bunny while it formed shapes of two pookas running and playing tag in a field. They were laughing and playing as they ran until the larger and darker colored one stopped and plucked a tulip from a garden. Then they caught up to the smaller one and put the tulip behind the lighter one's ear.

That's where the dream stopped and Jack looked down at Bunny who had his head buried in his paws, still asleep. "What was that dream about?" The teen turned his head to ask Sandy. The guardian of dreams went over to one of the walls and started making signs so Jack could see them all at once.

'That was Bunny's memory of when he was young. That's Aster and his childhood friend Shasta when the pooka's lived in their village, the warren, in peace with the land. In their culture, giving a flower was a sign of love, a sign of protection. When Pitch came they were mates, Aster fought with his life to protect her, a fearling got her when Aster was wounded. After that he was named the guardian of hope, because he had the hope to keep going after he was left alone.'

The winter spirit only nodded as the golden images faded from the wall and Sandy floated back up to the surface. _I never knew that happened._

The golden dream sand flowed through London, putting children to sleep and giving them all dreams. Sandy moved the cloud into one of the houses that showed two little girls, twins, sleeping in their shared room. One dreamed of winning a soccer tournament while the other was riding dragons.

'Aster was going to be a father.' Jack looked up from the girls sleeping inches below his dangling legs. He turned to look at Sandy as he signed.

"What?" Sandy only nodded as the cloud floated to the next city with the dream sand. 'Shasta was going to have a litter of 4 but they were killed with her. Aster and Shasta fled to the tunnels but the fearlings followed. Bunny was fighting them, he was attacked and in a moment of weakness they attacked and killed her. There's more but I think showing you would be better."

Sandy's cloud because a golden plane as they quickly went over cities, sprinkling the dust over houses before going to Tooth palace. They got there and Baby tooth greeted them. Sandman put a finger to his lips to keep her quiet, Tooth would kill them (well Sandy at least) if she knew they were there and made an image of Bunny. Baby tooth nodded and returned a moment later with the shinning gold cylinder with the pooka's picture on the front. She pressed it and Jack's vision blurred before resting on one of Bunny's tunnels.

'_Shasta you have to leave!' Bunny yelled behind him as one of the many approaching fearlings was vanquished. _

_The female clutched her slightly bulging stomach, 'I can't leave you Aster! I won't!' She yelled just as she ducked in cover and black sand rushed at her. Aster hit it with a boomerang and turned back to the rest. His breath was becoming more ragged with each second, he was getting weaker. Shasta could see that but she didn't want to leave her mate._

_A scream of pain cut her thoughts short. Aster was on his knees holding his bleeding arm, leaving Shasta at their mercy. They rushed at her, swords raised. They sliced through her instantly; they left her bleeding on the ground for a moment for Aster to see their kill._

_He looked at her body and shaked his head. He rose up on his hind legs before turning and racing away on all fours to safety, tears blurred his vision and the pain in his arm left him off balance. He reached the surface of Russia and ran until the pooka crashed into the snow._

'_She's gone. Our kits….' Aster broke into a sob as he thought about the death and tragedy the just happened. They were the only ones who made it to the maze of the tunnels away from the killing fields, no one else would have made it. He was alone in the world._

_Days passed, Bunny only slept, not eating or drinking his body the mercy of the world._

_Until a different voice broke his sleep. A little boy, around the age of 4 came running into the snow, his eyes were filled with sadness. He sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, 'He's leaving. Daddy's really leaving.' Aster got up and weakly limped over to his pack that had been discarded in the snow. He reached in and got a piece of chocolate Shasta was saving. He placed it in the wrapper infront of the boy before curling around him, hoping to keep the kid warm. The boy looked down and picked up the chocolate with a smile before returning the way he returned._

'_Aster.' He looked up from his spot in the snow to see the moon growing closer. 'You have experience grief like no other. But you put it aside to help the children. One day your suffering will be worth it. E. Aster Bunnymund I name you the Easter Bunny and the guardian of hope. Go to Santoff Clauston and he will tell you more.'_

The memory stopped and Jack gasped, he never Bunny would have to go through that. He looked at Sandy who only gave a sad nod.

The teen walked over to Baby tooth and gave her the tooth container before going back to Sandy, "Let's spread some dreams."

The guardian of dreams smiled before creating a golden sting ray and flying off to the next city with the winter spirit close behind.

* * *

**Welp, this was bad. I didn't want to make more fluffy but I didn't know what to do with Sandy and Jack. But next chapter will have Rainbow snowcone! :D Aww poor Bunny :( I know this isn't what really happened but I thought this worked. R&R for next chapter! Hey do you guys have any ideas for cool one-shot for would want me to do? Just to keep me writing? Any pairing acceptable!**


	8. Murals

Jack flew through the town of Santiago, Chile, a cloud of ice frosting the town as he went. He gave a chuckle as he heard a little boy in the distance yell in happiness. He went to the top of a building and crouched on the corner, staff in hand to admire his work, "Job well done." The boy said softly to himself before almost falling forward, startled from the voice behind him.

"No one better lose any teeth!" The teen turned with a smirk at Tooth, one of the only people who can sneak up on him.

He tapped her feather with his staff as he took a step towards her, freezing some of the multicolored feathers. "You almost made me fall!" The teen scolded her playfully, his finger wagging at her.

The fairy brushed it off easily as her large grin returned, "Boo hoo. Besides I'm lonely collecting teeth, come on!" She hovered for a second as Jack nodded before flying into a child's window. It only took a second before Jack followed. He found the girl admiring a tooth and tapped her on the shoulder with his staff. He waved and flew out the window to the next house. Toothina giggled before putting a quarter under the pillow and racing after the new guardian.

The two finally ended their game of teeth tag after 4 hours, lots of teeth and Tooth crashing into a billboard.

"Ahh!" Jack heard a yell before a thud. He turned and flew to the noise, only to see Tooth holding her head. She looked at him with a smile, "I'm ok!" The teen sat on the top of the billboard, looking over the sleeping city of Bogota, Colombia that was frosted over. Soon the fairy sat up next to him and they both smiled at each other before looking back over the city. Their hands were only inches away as Jack bit his lip and looked down.

Tooth had done so much for him and they both really liked each other, so what would be the harm? _Rejection. She's faking it. It was never real. What expect? You're you. Jack. Frost. Bringer of ice. Bringer of death. _He closed his eyes tightly, not willing to let his depression set in again. Acting on impulse was probably the best thing to do.

He looked over at the queen's violet eyes, she was still gazing out over the city with a smile on her face. He looked down and grasped his hand in her's. Tooth gave a gasp and looked over at blue eyes in surprise but her gaze softened she looked at the teen, the smile returning.

"Come on." Tooth hovered up as Jack looked at her confused, their hands still connected. "I have something to show you." Her eyes pleaded, Jack gave a shrug and let himself be led by the fairy. Tooth looked back at him as they reached Tooth Palace quickly, a grin on both their faces. They ended up at Tooth's mural of the fairies giving dreams to the children.

Tooth let go of his hand to turn to him and grin. He rubbed the back of his neck, "And why did you bring me here?" Her mouth formed and O and motioned for the spirit to follow her. Jack was led to a different wall away from the pond.

"Every guardian has a mural that they make themselves, to remind ourselves what we do for the children of the earth." She motioned to the wall which had each other guardian's painting. Jack walked along the wall with Toothina behind him.

First was Sandy. His showed the golden man with his dream sand glowing to the children, giving them dreams to look forward to and to give them a sense of imagination. Next was North, depicted on his round painting was the typical jolly old Saint Nick on his sleigh. Presents landed near the children as they looked at the magical toys in wonder. Aster was next; his brilliant brush strokes could be compromised by no other. It showed the pooka handing brightly colored eggs to young children, leaving a trail of hope that things would be better. Jack stopped at an empty spot on the wall.

"Why is nothing here?" He said in curiosity as he turned to the fairy.

Tooth grinned helplessly, "That's your space, silly. It's for you to display your center." A smiled grew on Jack's face as he looked up at the blank wall. He motioned for Tooth to turn around.

She gave him a pouty look before he went over and turned her by the shoulders, "It's a surprise." The fairy huffed and crossed her arms but looked away from the wall. She heard Jack muttering to himself before letting out a sigh.

"You can turn around now." Tooth did as she was told a gasped. "D-do you like it?" Jack asked hesitantly, Tooth still didn't say anything. His grin was fading fast, he thought it was a good idea.

Tooth's face turned to a huge smile and her eyes widened in joy, "I love it!" she squealed greatly.

The painting was a made of frost. It showed three children, Jamie, Sophie and Cupcake laughing and throwing snowballs. The fairy squinted to see the faint outline of Jack smiling while creating snowballs with his staff. "This, this is amazing Jack!" It was true, he had taken a whole new meaning to the mural. _He's not seen but he does make a difference in children._

Jack's grin grew back quickly, proud of his work. He jumped when the moment was ruined by baby tooth shooting over to the queen and quickly babbling to her. Tooth nodded urgently before turning to Jack, his brows laced with concern, "I'm sorry, I have to go." The fairy quickly started to follow Baby Tooth, who was already in the tunnel up to the palace.

The queen was stopped by Jack grasping her hand. "Do you have to go?" The sadness was easily heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry Snowflake." She said quietly before Jack slowly let go of her hand. She fluttered to the exit.

Jack took a few steps forward, "Tooth wait." The queen turned to face him, Jack blinked quickly before closing his eyes and placing his lips softly on his true love's.

* * *

**Ok, so a little late but this makes up for it right? Does anyone read these? One more fluffy then, prepare the feels... mwahaha :) R&R**


	9. She likes me!

Tooth's eyes widened in surprise as Jack's lips met hers. The fairy's min was racing, a million thoughts a swirling in her head before it shorted out and her violet eyes closed. Jack disconnected them, both their eyes opened and Jack's were filled with horror. _Why did I do that? What if she hates me. I'm screwed. _

He took a step back and tried not to show his panic. He rubbed his neck out of habit and nervously looked over at the fairy. "Uhh, that was not supposed to happen." He whispered to himself as the violet eyes turned into pure love.

"Well I'm glad it did." She whispered with a smirk as she held Jack's cheek before pecking him on the nose and fluttering back to Tooth Palace. Jack's smile grew wider with every second as his brain registered what happened.

"S-she kissed me!" Jack launched himself into the air over Asia. "SHE KISSED ME!" He shouted to the world, a tear of happiness running down his face before it froze and fell. _I gotta tell someone! _He thought before flying east.

Burgress.

He at top speed to Jamie, only barely avoiding at crash landing, _thank god the window was open, _ he though as the teen stumbled on the floor using his staff to balance in Jamie's room through the opening. Luckily it was only 10 am, so the boy had yet to go outside. "Jack! Are you alright?" Jamie asked in concern as Jack jumped from his spot on the floor.

The spirit gave a small jump for joy, "I'm better then ok! I'm fantastic!" If Jack's grin could get any wider it would. "What happened?" Jamie stood on his bed to be as tall as his friend.

Jack gave a deep breath so he could try and speak normally, "Tooth and I kissed!" Jack pulled his sweat shirt over his mouth for a poor attempt to conceal his growing smile.

Jamie jumped on his bed and smiled at the spirit who was trying to contain his excitement and failing terribly, "Dude, that's awesome!"

Sophie at that moment ran through the door and started chanting, "Jack like Tooth! Jack like Tooth!" and hugged the winter spirit's legs, same fairy wings on her back and messy blonde hair falling in her eyes. Jack picked up the girl and held her in front of him before sitting her on the bed, "You're right!" then he observed something different about the girl, "Where did you get the gloves? It's warm out!" he questioned Sophie while stetting her on the bed next to her brother.

"Easter bunny hop hop hop!" She replied as she looked at the gloves. It was a thin fabric with pinks, blues and greens all fluently mixing and swirling together in a way only the skilled pooka could paint. Jamie shrugged, "Bunny made them for her for her birthday, she hasn't taken them off! Mom is so annoyed with her!"

Jack chuckled at her, she was always Bunny's favorite. "Just wash them once in a while, alright squirt?" He tossed Sophie's hair when his huge grin started to return and Jack's eyes turned wide, "I have to tell Bunny!" He exclaimed, arms flailing wildly in excitement. Jamie gave a chuckle at the spirit's joy.

Sophie waved at him, "Bye bye Jack!" She said before fiddling with her gloves. Jamie laughed before copying Sophie's motion and hugging Jack goodbye.

The spirit looked returned the hug and crouched at the window sill. He glanced behind him and waved one last time before flying out the window to Bunny's warren. After searching through the many tunnels, the spirit landed on an egg golem next to where the pooka was finishing an egg. "BUNNY!" he screeched loud enough to fill the warren just as he set down the egg next to others. The large rabbit instantly crouched in pain of his sensitive ears.

"Alright there frostbite, why are you so happy?" he said with a smirk while rubbing his ear a little and standing up.

Jack jumped from the golem only to start hopping in one spot, "We kissed! It was amazing I didn't know what she would say and I didn't even know what she would do but she kissed me on my cheek, right there! And I never felt more alive her lips were so soft and it was like something I've never felt before!" Jack's hands had been gesturing around wildly enough that Bunny took a step back, the teen's head turned to look at Bunny.

He was on the verge of tears and looking at the ground. "Aster?" Jack's eyes turned more sympathetic as he went closer.

"Shasta." Was all the last pooka could manage to say. "When I kissed her for the first time she couldn't stop rambling. Just like you." The rabbit turned and smiled, trying to blink away tears, pushing away his memories. "That's wonderful man! Tooth was always going on about how wonderful you are! All I heard when she came to visit was, 'Jack's teeth are so white!' or my personal favorite, 'So many snowstorms! Jack must be having fun!' Of course she loved the kiss!"

"Hehe, yea." Jack's smirk returned, "I know Shasta will always love you." Bunny chuckled, "Thanks man. Now come on! Tell me all about it!"

Jack started gesturing wildly as he described the "dramatic" scene, which happened in the span of two minutes. After he finally stopped Bunny grinned at the winter boy's joy but it turned to a smirk as the rabbit looked a few feet behind the spirit.

"Looks like you got a visitor mate." He said before jack turned and was instantly pummeled to the ground by non-other than the hummingbird hybrid.

Bunny chuckled when they broke apart from the tight embrace, but they were still wrapped in each other's arms. "I guess it's official." He said to the two.

Tooth grinned and shrugged nervously and Jack smirked, kissed her cheek and whispered, "I guess it is."

* * *

**Here's the fluffy! not my best work but next chapter will be coming out soon! R&R oh and do you guys like hijack? I really wanna make a one-shot for it but i dont know...**


	10. The perfect date?

**So author's note in the beginning today! hijack is hiccupxjack! i loved the song Snowstorms! thank you so much! i love you all... i'm going to hide from the feels...**

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Jack flew from his cave as the sun rose. He looked over his home in Burgress as everything started to wake up, birds started to sing their morning songs and animals awoke from their slumber. The teen smiled at the sight of a day starting before continuing on his journey to Tooth Palace.

"Tooth!" he called throughout the main tower, while trying not to be killed by fairies zipping in and out around him with teen clutched in their arms. "Snowflake!" a high squeal was his warning before he was pushed forward from the force of the impact, his staff only stayed with him by the death grip on it as the winter spirit was grasped from behind. Delicate arms raped around him from behind and a head buried into his neck. Jack gave laugh as feathers tickled his ear, "I missed you too Tooth." The fairy pecked him on the lips before releasing the teen.

Jack turned to face her as the queen started her usual apologizes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't visit! To many hockey games this season!..." Jack rolled his eyes as her words became too fast for him to understand. "Tooth!"

She stopped short in the middle of a sentence, "Its ok, I know you have work to do! Buutttt…." he smiled at the girl who in turn rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"A sorry kiss would be nice." Jack pouted at his new girlfriend before she kissed him on his lips and the teen instantly kissed her soft lips back until she pulled away.

"Better?" She smirked.

"Much."

The winter spirit laughed before offering his hand to her, "Come on. I have something to show you." Tooth took caution of Jack's sinister smile but pushed it aside as she placed her small hand in his with a smile.

"What is it?" The fairy asked in curiosity as they rose up and pulled by the wind. Jack only smiled when they landed at the edge of a cave in California, USA. Jack smiled and led Tooth inside, who was taking in every detail of the dripping stalactites, sleeping bats and the rocks dotting all around them. The teen laughed at tooth's expression of her large eyes and death grip on the boy's hand, not wanting to loose him in the dark cavern.

"Where are we going?" She exclaimed, thinking that they will get lost in the twists and turns. Jack stopped abruptly, "Right here." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. The fairy queen followed his gaze to the cave ceiling. She couldn't help as her mouth gapped open and her feet fell to the cave floor.

Millions of glowworms lit up the room of the cave, "It's beautiful Jack." The boy smiled and sat down on the floor, Tooth joined him after staring a bit longer. Eventually they ended up with Tooth's head placed in Jack's lap and Jack stroking her feathers gently. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company.

A zipping sound broke the silence between them. One of Tooth's mini fairies flew in and peeped to the queen. Jack started at her with a mix of emotions. Toothina sat up and turned to him , her eyes filled with sadness, "I'm truly sorry, but I have to leave." His eyes widened as Tooth got up and fluttered out of the room without another word.

Jack's brow creased as his mind filled with rage. Not for Tooth, but for himself, For believing the lies fed to him. He picked up his staff and raced from the cave before flying back home. _ No surprise you didn't see her. She wanted to leave you too much. I was right, no one wants you. _

The teen stumbled through the entrance of his cave before dropping his staff and racing to rocks that surrounded the edge of the stream. _It's here somewhere. _He reached his arm between two rocks that surrounded the river and gave a twisted smile when his hand felt the oh so familiar piece of metal in his hand.

He grasped it in his hand and brought it in front of him_. Give in. Do it. No one would care. _A single tear fell from his eye as he ripped off the hoodie and new shirt. _Good. _The winter spirit brought the blade down on his wrist and with each stroke of the sharp blade more crimson blood showed. He bit down hard on his tongue in pain, only to draw sour blood into his mouth.

_She lied. She didn't mean any of it. Bunny didn't want to heal you. He only did to keep up the act. Manny did this to punish you. To keep your worthless life alive is to keep a dead animal! _With each word another slash was made in his skin until his arms were stripped like a tiger and stomach showing deep gashes. Jack dropped the stained blade onto the blue tulip, cutting the petal on the way down as he walked to his staff on shaking legs.

The teen bend down and grabbed it in his shacking hands, walked outside, a trail of dripping blood was left behind. He didn't stop until he reached the center of the frozen lake. More tears fell from his face to join the blood as he brought his staff down on the ice with his body weight on it for added pressure. His flesh grew paler as the blood pooled at his feet.

Cracks formed around the bottom of the staff but he needed more. The boy brought the staff down on the ice for the last time before his body gave out from blood loss. The white knuckled grip on his staff was lost as his form crashed through the ice, becoming cut on the ice as his body sunk into the freezing water.

Jack Frost was as good as dead.


	11. Oh please no

**Who hates me? Everyone? Well... Yea sorry, but I needed excitement/drama. Hope this will make up for it, kinda. R&R for the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Tooth squealed and went backwards when rabbit ears appeared out of the floor of Tooth Palace under her feet, followed by the Pooka. He walked up to the fairy with a smirk, "How was your date Tooth? How was the big finale?" Tooth gasped, _big finale? _ She started stuttering nervously, "Well, um, see the funny thing about that is. Wait! How do you know about the date?" She questioned the rabbit standing in front of her.

Bunny smiled, "Do you really think Jack could get the glowworms to spell out 'I love you' on command without my help?" The queen gasped, "He was going to have the spell out 'I love you'?" Bunny grinned before his eyes went wide and his face turned serious.

"What do you mean, 'he was going to'?" Tooth's mouth gaped, she dug the hole too deep to go back now. "Well…. I have had to leave early…" Her violet eyes trained on the floor.

Bunny tried to hope it wasn't as bad as he thought, "What did you two do before you left. Every. Detail." Growling slightly at the last part.

The queen rubbed her neck and waved the mini fairies away, "Well, Baby Tooth came in the I told him I had to leave, and I couldn't bare to look at his face so I left." Bunny's ears went flat against his skull, "You LEFT him there?!" He growled and walked closer to the fairy, his green eyes blazing with fear. "Yea." Tooth managed to choke out.

The pooka recoiled immediately, "Not good not good not good." He muttered as he tapped his foot and a rabbit hole appeared. Tooth looked at him in surprise, "Wait? What's not good?!" Bunny looked at her urgently, "I've been giving hope to depressed people since I've become a guardian. It breaks my heart but I help them fix theirs. You may have just broken Frostbite beyond repair." He said standing strong before jumping straight into the hole, leaving Tooth crying into her feathers.

Bunny hopped from the rabbit hole quickly and ran around the lack, "JACK! JAACCKKK!" he screamed into the trees, _he would come here. _The pooka felt wetness at his feet and looked down, _blood. _He followed the trail out from some brambles, he'll look at that later, Aster put his nose to the trail as her bounded to, the lake? The blood seemed to lead into the center of the lake on the thin covering of ice then, stopped.

Realization snapped in the pooka's mind as he ran on all four pads, they had become numb but he didn't even take notice as he plunged into the cold water. Noon sunlight shown as he opened his green eyes, franticly searching the water, _come on Frostbite, give me something, _he pleaded before a white blob of hair caught his eyes.

_Yes! _The pooka dove deeper into the water, grabbing the white hair with his paw. He pulled the spirit closer to him and grasped his waist tightly before swimming to the surface. Grey fur plastered onto the pooka as he came up close enough to shore to let the boy go. He laid Jack down on his back before going on his hands and knees coughing up water that managed to get into his lungs. The green eyes looked over the teen_, that poor boy_. His arms were covered in open cuts, they had just stopped by the looks of it, he looked to the boy's chest for any type of sign he was alive. The chest only stayed flat, "Oh please no." tears finally surfaced as a stabbing pain was felt in his chest. "This can't be happening." He pressed his sobbing wet ear to his chest, nothing at all.

_North. NORTH! _His eyes snapped open as realization came to him, _I need North. _He scooped up the shirtless spirit with one arm, holding him tightly to his wet fur. The rabbit hole opened and the pooka jumped in, running at full speed, as fast as he could on three legs as he clutched Jack closer to him, ears pressed against his head as the pooka was hit with a blast of freezing air. He looked up to the door of Santoff Clauston before ramming into them head on.

The yetis in side jumped as the frozen pooka ran in to the globe and stood on his two feet, "NORTH!" the yell rang through the workshop, startling the carver to drop his tools. He walked from his workshop, "Bunny! What is the meaning of this?" The pooka ran to the Russian as fast as he could without hurting the boy.

North looked down at the rabbit only to see the green eyes filled with tears and his frozen ears pressed against his head in sadness and _submission? Aster's an alpha, he never submits unless he truly did wrong, _North thought to himself in surprise as he looked at what the pooka held in his arms, "Jack?"

Aster nodded softly, another tear falling down his cheek. North's blue eyes widened as he took the spirit from the pooka and walked swiftly to the infirmary, Bunny following quickly. "How did this happen?" North questioned back to the pooka as they entered the now busy infirmary. "I-I don't know!" he stammered, " I went to Tooth Palace to see how Tooth liked Jack's big finale during their date, she said it never happened and then I went to jack cause I knew something bad happened, I found him in the lake like this and brought him here!"

The russian sighed as he looked over Jack's body, now in a hospital bed and attached to IVs and monitors. "Well, he's alive. Critical condition though." North held his head low as Bunny looked over the spirit's body, "He really thought he did something wrong." Muttered St. Nick as the pooka nodded.

Bunny only shook his head, "I wish I came sooner. I can feel people's hope, it's my job to save it in the children and I couldn't even do it for Jack. I'm a horrible guardian." North put a hand on the crying rabbit's shoulder. "Aster, you have been saving teens for hundreds of years. Now you may have just saved Jack's life, you should be proud."

The pooka nodded before sitting in a chair next to the white hospital bed, opposite of where North was standing. "We need to tell Tooth and Sandy", he yawned as the sun started to set. North chuckled, "You will be told tomorrow, I will find Sandy tonight. Sleep bunny." The russian said as he walked out of the infirmary. Bunny looked over at the winter spirit's body before curling up like a cat in the chair. He let out another yawn before falling into a light, dreamless sleep.


	12. Thank you

Bunny awoke with a yawn and looked in front of him, the winter spirit sill lay unmoving in his bed. He stretched from his position in the large red armchair North brought in. The green eyed pooka sighed as he reached across the empty space and traced Jack's red marked wrists before slowly rising out of curled position into siting position.

The door opened as North walked in with a tray of lettuce, carrots and tomatoes, "Ah Bunny! I vondered when you would be awake!" He set the tray on a small white table with gold details next to the air chair. The large rabbit rubbed the sleep from his eyes before digging into the food as the russian continued talking, "Jack has not move but his heart beat is steady and I think he has started to heal. I don't suppose you can help him?"

Bunny shook his head, finishing off the tray. "Nah mate. He's done too much damage, last time he passed out from adrenaline and blood loss. This time he has lost too much blood and almost drowned….again. Our Jack will need to be helped the old fashion way."

North sighed and sat on the end of the frost spirit's bad, "I told Sandy last night. He wished Jack the best, gave you both sweet dreams and went on his way." Bunny nodded, he had had a surprisingly good dream about Shasta that night.

He knew there was more to the story but a bigger problem had appeared in the pooka's mind. "I suppose I get to tell Tooth." He muttered with a slight chuckle. North nodded, casting another glance at the newest guardian, they thought Jack was ok but he only needed one last push to go over the edge. Jack looked so peaceful in his coma, yet so close to death. "I think it would be for the best because you saved him." Aster nodded and stood up, "Better get this over with." Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice. He looked to North, green eyes meeting blue as he gave a curt nod and fell through the rabbit hole leaving a purple tulip behind.

Rabbit ears appeared in the floor on Tooth Palace as Bunny jumped through the hole. "Toothina!" He shouted through the palace. The fairy queen came like a bullet up to the pooka, gasping his shoulder tighly.

Her eyes boar holes into him as she grilled him for answers, "Where is he? What happened to my sweet tooth?" Bunny sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. Plus he didn't want to be killed, "Just come with me." He sighed before opening again another tunnel leading to Santoff Clauston. He jumped in, Tooth and about five mini fairies followed before the tunnel was replaced with a tulip.

The guardians arrived in the infirmary quickly, Bunny heard Tooth giving her fairies commands as they entered, her back to Jack's white hospital bed. The pooka walked over quietly and knelt before the frost spirit, gazing intently for any kind of movement but failing. "23 left **insincere, **Beijing China." The queen finished and turned around quickly, letting out a sharp gasp as she did.

The humming bird flew over softly and ran her fingers across Jack's cheek, "How?" she whispered softly, holding back tears. Aster sighed, he didn't want to tell her that she did this but she gave him that last push. "We think Jack was going to before this, right on the edge of tipping. Then when you left him, the spirit thought he didn't really mean anything to us and tried to end it. Well that's what North and I suspect. I found him in the lake almost drowned with lots of blood loss and brought him straight here." The feathery head nodded and traced the scars. "I did this."

The large wooden door opened as North came in, he looked quickly from the grief stricken queen to the pooka looking back at him. He walked in quietly, "I see Bunny told you what happened." The russian said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tooth took the offer and turned to cry into the large man's stomach. A rustle made all three guardians perk up. The winter spirit groaned quietly, "Am I dead yet?" He moaned as Tooth flew like a bullet to the side of the bed, tears from happiness flowing down her grinning face as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "No Jack, Bunny saved you." She gripped the side of the bed tightly as the frosty blue eyes finally opened.

Bunny and North walked over to the crying Tooth and watched as Jack looked over them with his eyes blurred. He blinked and shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows as Tooth jumped up and hugged him forcefully, knocking him over so Jack was up on his side with an arm squeezing the feathers tightly, the queen's small arms wrapped around his torso with her head in the crook of his neck. She never wanted to leave him again.

When they finally parted Tooth stayed sitting on the bed beside the winter spirit and he propped back up on his elbows, "So how did I get out of the lake?" He asked in curiosity, looking at the numerous scars, _that plus the water should have been enough._

The pooka sighed and raised his paw. "I went to ask Tooth about your date and when she said that she left you there," Tooth looked down at the light white blanket she fiddled with. "I went to the lake and followed the trail. I looked under the water and found you half dead. I brought you straight here." Jack nodded in understanding, "So how long was I out?"

North gave a chuckle, "Only a few days! You woke up only a little while after Tooth got here." Jack looked over all of them.

He gave a smirk, this was his family and they would always save him. "Thank you Bunny and North, for healing me and finding me." North gave a nodded and the pooka gave a small nod, both of them smiling.

He turned to the fairy who was still fiddling with the blanket, expecting a scolding for leaving him. Jack took his cold fingers and brushed them against her jaw line, causing the large violet eyes ringed with red to look up at his eyes as her head tilted up ward, only inches away from hers. Jack was turned to one side and leaning on his other arm, with his free one he ran his hand through her feathers and brought his mouth to her ear as both sets of eyes closed, "Thank you for giving me a reason to live." He whispered so only she could hear before connecting their lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

* * *

**I'm still here! Bad school! Soo yea I'm going to sleep but R&R and I will be writing these more frequently hopefully as i get settled into school (and i get motivation)**


End file.
